Plus d'autres interruptions
by dookie211
Summary: Maintenant qu’ils ont la maison pour eux, Nathan planifie d’emmener sa femme pour un voyage sensuel qu’elle n’oubliera jamais. suite de la fanfiction 'Coitus interruptus'


**Titre :** Plus d'autres interruptions  
**Auteur :** Lorilozz  
**Traduite par** dookie21  
**Catégorie :** Naley  
**Résumé :** Maintenant qu'ils ont la maison pour eux, Nathan planifie d'emmener sa femme pour un voyage sensuel qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. (suite de la fanfiction 'Coitus iterruptus')  
**Note de l'auteur :** cette fanfic est une traduction d'un texte écrit (en anglais) par Lorilozz.  
Vous pouvez trouver le texte en anglais (intitulé «No More Interruptions» ) sur ce site.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » s'époumone Lucas après être entré dans la maison de son frère par la porte du côté ; une entrée réservée à la famille et aux amis qui donne dans la cuisine. 

Il entend rapidement le bruit de petits pas appartenant à son neveu courir le long du couloir dans sa direction, James apparaît et se jette dans les bras de son oncle.

« Oncle Luke ! »

« Hey mon pote. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Maman a dit que je restais chez toi ce soir. »

Le sourire excité de James fait rire Luke. Il adore son neveu et chérit tous les moments qu'il peut passer avec lui.

« Bien sûr mon pote, et je pensais que Lily pourrait dormir chez moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

La petite soeur de Lucas et James sont nés à un jour d'écart et, même s'ils ont été élevés dans différentes villes, une fois que Nathan et Haley sont rentrés à Tree Hill avec James, les deux enfants sont devenus meilleurs amis.

« Cool. Est-ce qu'on pourra regarder des films et manger tes burgers spéciaux ? S'il te plait oncle Luke ? »

« Je suppose que ces burgers n'ont pas vraiment de valeur nutritionnelle, non ? » demande Haley depuis l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'elle est en robe de chambre.

« Bonjour Hales. » Lucas se dirige vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. En se reculant il la regarde de haut en bas en gloussant. « Je me souviens d'un temps pas si lointain où tu aurais considéré comme un crime le fait de ne pas être réveillée et habillée à six heures du matin. »

« Et bien, regarde qui j'ai épousé, monsieur fainéant lui-même. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour moi. » Luke glousse, pensant à son frère et sa meilleure amie, qui est aussi sa belle-soeur. Ils sont une preuve vivante de la théorie 'les opposés s'attirent'.

Haley pousse un cri aigu quand les bras de Nathan glissent autour d'elle par derrière et la chatouillent légèrement. « Qui appelles-tu 'fainéant' ? Au moins, moi, je suis habillé. »

Il l'embrasse affectueusement sur la joue avant de la lâcher pour saluer son frère. « Hey, Luke. Merci pour ce soir. On apprécie vraiment. »

« Pas de problèmes Nate. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es donc arrivé au visage ? »

Nathan frotte la zone meurtrie sur le côté de son visage, grimaçant un petit peu au toucher. Pendant ce temps, Haley essaye de ne pas éclater de rire alors que les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Nathan secoue légèrement la tête. « Juste un accident. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tu veux un café ? »

Luke regarde son frère avec suspicion, secouant simplement sa tête pour accepter l'offre avant de se focaliser sur Haley qui s'occupe en préparant les céréales de James, essayant d'éviter son regard.

James, qui était sorti furtivement de la pièce plus tôt pour préparer avidement son sac pour la nuit, lâche le sac sur le sol et grimpe sur un tabouret au bar, dévorant son petit déjeuner comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après que Nathan ait servi le café à chacun des adultes, il s'assoit sur un tabouret face à son fils et frotte doucement sa joue. Son fils le remarque et ne peut s'empêcher d'informer son oncle des évènements de la veille. « Hey, as-tu vu le visage de papa ? Maman l'a bien eu ! »

Luke recrache son café quand il comprend le commentaire de James. Il regarde le couple avec interrogation en attendant une explication car il n'y a pas moyen que Haley ait frappé son frère.

« C'était un accident. Ce n'est pas important. » assure Haley, mais ne peut cacher le rougissement qui lui monte aux joues.

« Vraiment ? » demande Lucas pas convaincu du tout. Il y a définitivement une histoire là-dessous. Décidant qu'il n'obtiendrait de réponse ni de Nathan, ni de Haley, il se retourne vers James qui a apparemment envie de vendre la mèche.

« Comment maman a fait ça ? »

James s'agrandit sur sa chaise, ses yeux brillants avec excitation comme ils le font quand il a l'opportunité de raconter une histoire.

« Il y avait des monstres sous mon lit hier soir alors je suis allé voir papa. Puis j'ai entendu maman crier et j'ai couru dans la chambre pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. »

Luke sourit au ton neutre que son neveu emploie pour parler des supposés monstres. Il remarque aussi que Haley semble extrêmement inconfortable alors que Nathan est amusé par toute cette situation.

« J'ai cru qu'il y avait un monstre qui faisait peur à ma maman, car quelque chose bougeait au bout du lit alors j'ai sauté dessus et je l'ai tapé avec mes jambes et je lui ai dit de la laisser tranquille. Mais ce n'était pas un monstre. C'était juste mon papa qui était sous les draps et puis maman l'a tapé dans la tête avec son genou... et puis il est tombé du lit. »

« Oh ! » s'exclame Lucas quand il comprend ce qu'il se passait entre le couple sous ce drap. Même si son premier désir est d'oublier tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, l'image de son frère étant attaqué par son fils de cinq ans, tapé dans la tête par sa femme et puis projeté sur le sol est trop hilarante pour être ignorée.

« Wow. Pauvre papa, hein ? Je me demande comment il c'est retrouvé sur le chemin du genou de maman. Drôle d'endroit pour lui que d'être... sous le drap. » Lucas doit s'empêcher de mourir de rire quand il voit le visage de Haley tourner rouge tomate. Elle enfonce sa tête dans le torse de Nathan qui lui, regarde son frère enjoué. Il place ses bras autour de sa femme et essaye d'apaiser son embarras.

Le petit garçon regarde son père curieusement. « Pourquoi étais-tu là-dessous papa ? »

Nathan grogne, ne sachant pas comment mener cette conversation. Haley, cependant, le sauve quand elle se retourne vers son fils en lui souriant chaudement. « J'ai perdu une boucle d'oreille bébé. Papa la cherchait pour moi. »

« Oh. » James hausse des épaules désintéressé avant de regarder à nouveau son oncle. « Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? »

Saisissant la chance d'échapper aux deux paires d' yeux qui le regardent furieusement, Lucas saute du tabouret et attrape le sac de son neveu. « Oui. Allons-y mon pote. »

Lucas glousse en ignorant les regards qu'il reçoit pour les problèmes qu'il a causé. Il pense que c'est sa vengeance pour avoir été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. « Maintenant, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de m'appeler, à une heure impossible hier soir, en me demandant de prendre James. Vous êtes tous les deux pire qu'un couple e-x-c-i-t-é d'adolescent ! »

« Au moins, on en est un ! » Haley semble choqué par son propre débordement mais rigole avec son mari quand Lucas se renfrogne amusé qu'on lui rappelle son statut d'homme célibataire.

James en a marre d'attendre alors que les adultes parlent de choses ennuyeuses et il court vers la porte, trépidant d'excitation. C'est toujours une aventure de dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre, surtout avec son oncle favori.

« James Lucas Scott ! »

Le garçon s'arrête net quand il entend la voix sévère de sa mère et il se retourne doucement avec un sourire effronté sur son visage... il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il a fait cette fois, mais ce sourire le sort en général de tous les problèmes.

« Oui, maman ? »

Haley ne peut même pas garder un visage sévère quand son petit garçon la regarde avec cet adorable sourire. C'est le même sourire que son père utilise sur elle pour s'en sortir. « Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un bisous d'au revoir à ta maman et ton papa ? »

James court dans la cuisine et saute sur les genoux de Nathan pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de passer sur ceux de Haley qui le serre, rassurée sur le fait que même si son fils grandit, il aime toujours ses câlins.

Le couple regarde leur fils partir par la porte d'entrée, rigolant joyeusement alors qu'il continue de se retourner pour sourire et secouer sa main dans leur direction. Une fois que Lucas est parti, Nathan ferme la porte derrière eux alors que Haley se dirige vers la cuisine pour leur préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle ne va pas loin avant que Nathan tende son bras pour l'attraper et plaquer son dos contre son torse.

Elle se laisse aller contre son mari, mettant sa tête sur le côté quand il dépose de petits baisers tout le long de son cou avant de tirer doucement son oreille avec ses dents tout en la suçant.

« Tu ne veux pas manger de petit déjeuner ? » ses protestations semblent faibles même dans ses propres oreilles et elle n'obtient pour réponse qu'un grognement négatif alors que Nathan continue ce qu'il faisait. Il sourit dans le cou de Haley quand il sent que sa résolution s'évapore. Il sait que Haley aime être organisée le matin, c'est juste la comment elle est, mais aujourd'hui est spécial. Aujourd'hui c'est juste eux deux, et rien ne sera gâché par des tâches banales comme faire à manger ou le ménage. Il a presque 24 heures pour ravir sa magnifique femme et il a bien l'intention de profiter de chaque minute.

Haley avait raison tout à l'heure quand elle a dit que Nathan est une personne fainéante, mais ce matin, il s'est levé et est sorti avant qu'elle même ne s'agite dans son sommeil. C'était peut-être sans réfléchir, qu'il a décidé d'avoir la maison pour eux tous seuls, mais il n'y a rien d'irréfléchis dans les choses qu'il a décidé de faire à, et avec, sa femme. Des fournitures sont nécessaires et il a fait en sorte de faire un voyage furtif au magasin et de rentrer à la maison sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Avec ses yeux toujours fermés, appréciant le travail des lèvres et de la langue de son mari, Haley laisse Nathan la manoeuvrer jusque dans leur chambre. Mais à sa grande surprise, plutôt que de la pousser sur le lit comme elle s'y attendait, il enlève ses puissantes mains de sa taille et attrape les siennes, la dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Elle le regarde en souriant quand il se baisse le long de la grande baignoire pour ouvrir les robinets, son petit fessier moulé parfaitement par son jeans usé qu'elle aime tant et qu'elle lui demande souvent de ne porter que pour elle.

Nathan peut sentir le regard de sa femme sur ses fesses et il sourit. Il sait que ce jeans est parfait pour la préparer. Après avoir ajouté un petit peu de bain moussant dans l'eau, il se retourne et l'approche doucement de lui, ses larges mains attrapant tendrement son petit visage alors que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de sa femme pour un long baiser. Ses petits bras se rejoignent autour du cou de Nathan et ses mains jouent avec la petite mèche de cheveux qui reste contre le col de son polo.

Pendant que les mains de Nathan se déplacent entre leur corps, secouant légèrement la ceinture de sa robe de chambre en soie, le vêtement s'ouvre pour révéler ce qu'il pense être la plus belle poitrine qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Ses mains, qui étaient sur les hanches de sa femme, tracent leur chemin à l'intérieur de la robe, le premier contact avec la peau de son estomac lui envoyant de l'électricité le long du corps. Le fait qu'ils soient mariés depuis plusieurs années ou qu'ils aient explorés les moindres parcelles du corps de l'autre n'y change rien, le premier contact est toujours magique.

Glissant les mains sous le doux vêtement, il pousse la robe de ses épaules pour qu'elle tombe sur le sol. Haley allonge ses bras pour attraper son mari, ses doigts attrapent l'ourlet de son polo, le secouant en frustration quand Nathan refuse de se soumettre à sa demande de l'enlever.

« Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de mettre tes mains sur mon corps chaud, mais tu vas prendre ton bain toute seule aujourd'hui bébé. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Nathan glousse à la moue de Haley avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. En la prenant dans ses bras par surprise, il dépose son petit corps dans l'eau délicieusement chaude alors qu'elle lâche un petit cri de surprise et un rire joyeux qui font toujours fondre son coeur.

Elle dépose son dos contre la baignoire, ses yeux se ferment alors qu'elle apprécie la caresse de l'eau chaude contre sa peau et l'odeur de jasmin de son bain moussant préféré enivrant tous ses sens. Etre une mère qui travaille signifie qu'elle a rarement le temps pour des activités aussi luxurieuses, mais quand l'opportunité de prendre soin d'elle se présente, elle fait toujours ça : se perdre dans son propre monde.

Sachant cela, ce n'est pas une surprise pour Nathan qu'elle n'ait même pas réalisé qu'il est toujours dans la pièce avec elle. Il tend son bras pour prendre un des gants de toilette, qui se trouvent habituellement près des serviettes, mais trouve le casier vide et il se souvient alors que Haley aime commencer la semaine avec des affaires propres et elle aura probablement tout mis dans la panière à linge. Il doit aller dans la lingerie.

Alors qu'il se retourne, un flash vert attire ses yeux et il se retient de glousser à la vue de l'objet ridiculement mignon. 'Guenouille', nom venant de l'impossibilité de son fils à prononcer le mot 'grenouille', est une des choses favorites de James : un gant de toilette pour enfant en forme de grenouille. Il y a aussi une poche où l'on peut mettre la main pour y faire ressembler plus à un animal en jouet qu'à un simple tissu. Nathan sourit grandement à la pensée de James qui a pris un bain avec lui hier soir. Le jeune garçon était fasciné par les jets qui créaient de magnifiques bulles quand la baignoire est en mode jacuzzi.

Sursautant au contact d'un tissu humide glissant le long de son épaule, Haley ouvre ses yeux pour trouver son mari lui souriant chaudement.

« Je pensais que tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire que de me rejoindre. » Sa moue se forme à nouveau, espérant qu'il voudrait succomber et céder comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'elle fait cette moue.

« Ne sois pas comme ça bébé. J'ai une surprise à te préparer... et je sais à quel point tu aimes les surprises. » taquine Nathan alors que le gant plonge légèrement dans l'eau pour caresser les seins. Il sourit quand elle émet un gémissement de plaisir à son contact.

« Mmmm. Je me croirais au paradis. » soupire de bonheur Haley alors que son mari continue à la caresser. Elle était sur le point de protester et de lui rappeler à quel point elle déteste les surprises, mais elle pense que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se disputer s'il continue ce qu'il fait.

Elle sent le gant descendre le long de son ventre pour se placer entre ses jambes au sommet de ses cuisses. Elle attend pour son prochain mouvement et se froisse quand sa main ne bouge pas. Son corps est déjà en feu, plus du tout repu de leur relation sexuelle de la nuit. Elle ouvre les yeux pour le trouver la regardant avec amusement, aimant le fait qu'elle soit déjà tant chaude et prête à lâcher.

« S'il te plait. » implore t-elle essoufflée et est rapidement récompensée, sa main bougeant lentement contre son clitoris déjà sensible. Le mélange de la soyeuse eau chaude et du doux gant frottant contre son centre embrasé la fait rechercher l'air alors qu'elle se rapproche de plus en plus de son orgasme. Quand elle pense ne plus pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, Nathan glisse un doigt en elle tortueusement doucement, son pouce encerclant le boule de nerf, l'amenant dans un intense et bruyant orgasme.

Il s'agenouille et capture les lèvres de sa femme pour un enivrant baiser, l'évidence de sa propre excitation forçant contre la fermeture éclair de son jeans. Grognant de frustration, il se lève pour sortir de la pièce avant qu'il ne saute dans la baignoire pour rejoindre la femme sexy qu'il appelle fièrement sa femme.

« Guenouille ? »

L'exclamation sursautant de sa femme le fait se retourner avec un sourire effronté, le même que celui sur le visage de son fils un peu plus tôt. Il ne dit rien, il se tient simplement là, ressemblant à une image d'innocence.

« Tu m'as fait jouir en utilisant le gant de toilette de notre fils ? » Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement, mais en dépit de sa chasteté, Nathan peut voir qu'elle trouve ça marrant : le coin de ses lèvres se contracte quand elle parle.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. En fait, je suis plutôt sûr que la seule chose que tu as dit il y a quelques minutes était 'Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. J'y suis presque.'. »

« Oh, tais-toi. » rigole Haley aux taquineries de son mari avant de lui jeter le gant de toilette, le touchant dans le visage.

« Je pense qu'on a besoin de lui en acheter un nouveau. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, on peut juste le laver... et prétendre que cela ne c'est jamais passé. »

« Nah. Achetons-on lui un nouveau. Ca ne me dérange pas de le garder pour moi-même... pour jouer avec. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Haley lui fait un de ses sourires satisfaits. « Je suppose que c'est Ok. Tant que je peux jouer aussi. »

Nathan fait un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour continuer les préparatifs pour la journée. Il a pour mission de rendre cette expérience merveilleuse pour sa femme et il a le sentiment que c'est un jour qu'aucun d'eux n'oubliera jamais.

* * *

« Nathan. Lâche-moi. Je suis nue... et mouillée ! » 

« Exactement comme je te veux. »

« Mais et si quelqu'un nous voyait... Oh. » Haley arrête de lutter quand Nathan la place sur ses pieds dans le salon, encore mouillée de son bain. Personne ne pourra voir ce qu'ils sont sur le point d'expérimenter.

Nathan regarde avec satisfaction Haley alors qu'elle observe ce qu'il a préparé. La lumière vacillante des bougies joue avec les formes sensuelles du corps de sa femme et il sent son pénis récemment calmé s'agiter contre son boxer. Seigneur, mais elle est la femme la plus renversante qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il a toujours pensé qu'elle était belle, mais les changements qui sont venus après qu'elle ait porté leur fils ont seulement accentués la beauté naturelle qu'elle possédait déjà.

Ses seins ont changés et sont légèrement plus volumineux ; quelque chose qu'elle a détesté au début, mais après lui avoir dit un millier de fois à quel point ils l'excitent, elle a commencé à aimer ce changement aussi. Son ventre plat est maintenant très légèrement arrondi ; la forme parfaite pour y déposer confortablement sa tête... et l'imaginer porter encore plus de leurs enfants.

« Et bien, personne ne va pouvoir voir à l'intérieur, alors je suppose que ça ne dérange pas d'être nus un moment. »

Il s'asseoit sur le canapé en attrapant Haley pour qu'elle se trouve debout entre ses jambes. Nathan commence alors à enlever la serviette qui est autour d'elle, appréciant la vue qui s'offre à lui. « Oui. Nouvelle règle dans la maison aujourd'hui : aucun vêtement n'est autorisé. Nudité obligatoire à partir de maintenant... Et avant que tu ne protestes, toutes les portes sont verrouillées, tous les stores et volets sont fermés. C'est juste nous deux maintenant, bébé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? » La prudence dans sa voix contredit les papillons dans son estomac alors qu'elle imagine les choses merveilleuses que son mari a en magasin pour eux.

« Chaque mètre carré de cette maison est notre palais des plaisirs. »

« Palais des plaisirs ? » questionne Haley en luttant pour contenir son rire.

Il lui envoie un regard méchant pour plaisanter. « Hey, ça sonnait bien dans ma tête. »

« Uh-huh. »

Il lui sourit effrontément, en essuyant sa poitrine et ses bras, un apportant une attention particulière à ses seins. « Et bien, j'allais proposer 'bungalow du sexe' ou peut-être 'paradis du cul'... mais je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécié ceux-là. »

Elle le frappe gentiment sur le bras, avant de regarder autour du salon pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a portée ici. Elle remarque que tous les stores ont été fermés, les protégeant du monde extérieur ; les enveloppant dans leur propre petit paradis où il n'y a qu' eux deux, avec que leur amour et le besoin de l'autre, qui comptent.

Haley ferme ses yeux et sourit. Ses mains se précipitent dans les cheveux de son mari quand ce dernier place des baisers mouillés le long de sa hanche, coquinement proche de l'endroit qu'elle veut vraiment que sa bouche explore. Il sourit contre sa peau, aimant le ronronnement doux que sa femme émet alors que ses lèvres dansent le long de sa peau maintenant sèche, flirtant avec la petite grappe de boucles avant de remonter sur son ventre.

Il attrape ses cuisses et la guide afin qu'elle chevauche son corps encore tout habillé, lui donnant accès à ses tétons, tendus et durs d'être simultanément exposés et suscités. Elle aime la sensation de ses fortes mains masculines lui caressant le dos, la tenant en place alors qu'elle se penche en arrière contre elles extasiée par la sensation de sa langue soyeuse. Inconsciemment, la blonde commence à bouger lentement contre lui, son centre maintenant luisant frottant contre l'érection contenue par un jeans doux. Et même si ça le peine de le faire, Nathan arrête ses gestes et soulève sa femme de ses genoux pour la placer à côté de lui sur le canapé avant de se lever pour prendre quelques profondes respirations et retrouver son sang froid.

« Nathan ? »

« Juste une seconde, bébé. »

Haley le regarde déroutée alors qu'il disparaît dans la cuisine, la laissant étalée nue sur le canapé. Il revient cependant rapidement avec un plateau chargé de gâteries variées qui lui donnent l'eau à la bouche. Il a réuni tous ses fruits favoris dont des pêches, fraises et ananas ainsi que des chocolats coûteux et dans son autre main, il tient une bouteille de leur champagne préféré avec deux flûtes à champagne. Elle sent un papillonnement familier dans son coeur, le même qu'elle expérimente à chaque fois que son mari fait quelque chose d'attentionné et d'inattendu. Elle est vraiment une femme chanceuse.

« Nathan. Quand as-tu trouvé du temps pour planifier tout ça ? »

Il sourit avec satisfaction à l'émerveillement et au respect dans sa voix. Il vit pour ces moments : quand il peut rendre heureuse sa femme. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle et leur fils.

« Je suis allé au magasin ce matin avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde de notre journée ensemble... seuls. »

Plaçant tout sur la table basse, Nathan s'agenouille devant Haley, lui caressant affectueusement la cuisse. Elle se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de se reculer légèrement pour le regarder.

« Je crois que tu es en train de ne pas respecter les règles. Aucun vêtement n'est autorisé ! »

Nathan glousse. « Toujours en train de mettre tes mains sur moi... certaines choses ne changent jamais. »

Haley tend ses bras, secoue l'ourlet de son polo alors que Nathan lève rapidement ses bras pour qu'elle puisse lui enlever le vêtement. Le jetant derrière le canapé, Haley parcoure de ses mains ses pectoraux sculptés pour descendre sur ses abdominaux tellement musclés. Seigneur, mais que son corps est magnifique. Atteignant le bouton de son jeans, elle se lèche les lèvres avec anticipation pour ce qui se trouve dessous, la longueur de son pénis dur clairement évidente sous le tissu vieillissant.

Nathan calme les mains de Haley, sachant qu'une fois qu'elle l'aura touché, il ne serait plus capable de ralentir : le besoin de se précipiter profondément dans son vagin le dépassera. Il ne veut pas précipiter les choses aujourd'hui, ils ont tout le temps du monde pour profiter l'un de l'autre et cela doit commencer par lui satisfaisant sa femme, comblant ses sens et lui donnant l'expérience sensuelle ultime. Une qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

Elle sait qu'il veut prendre le contrôle et est heureuse de le lui laisser tout faire. Il leur remplit un verre, mais les laisse sur la table alors qu'il sélectionne un morceau juteux d'ananas pour l'amener aux lèvres de Haley. Elle s'avance, attendant avidement la gâterie, mais il s'abstient néanmoins de le placer dans sa bouche. Au lieu de ça, il trace le contour de ses lèvres avec le fruit, les recouvrant de son jus sucré avant de répéter l'action avec sa langue. Quand sa langue entre finalement dans la bouche de Haley, elle gémit légèrement au mélange du goût sucré du fruit avec celui de l'homme de sa vie.

Ils se nourrissent l'un l'autre, goûtant les fruits, les chocolats et l'autre ce qui provoque un fouillis collant.

« C'est l'heure de jouer avec un peu de champagne, je pense. »

Nathan prend leur verre, tendant à Haley le sien avant qu'ils ne prennent tous les deux une gorgée de la boisson fraîche. Il aime la regarder boire du champagne : la façon dont son nez se fronce légèrement à la sensation des bulles sur sa langue, la pure joie dans laquelle elle se trouve pour un acte si simple. C'est à la fois innocent et néanmoins incontestablement sexy.

« Et bien, je suppose que nous avons mis assez de désordre sur le canapé pour que renverser un peu de pétillant ne fasse pas tant de différence. »

Haley roule des yeux à sa déclaration, sachant déjà qu'elle a perdu la bataille concernant le fait de déplacer ou non leur amusement dans un environnement plus ami avec la nourriture. Bien sûr, Nathan ne voudrait pas et lui promettrait de nettoyer le canapé. Il sourit avant de déverser un peu de champagne de son verre sur ses seins nus, son halètement audible de surprise et de plaisir inattendu rendant son jeans encore plus étroit.

« Ok. C'est vraiment le moment d'être nu. » déclare Nathan en se levant d'où il est agenouillé depuis un moment devant elle. Cependant, alors qu'il se redresse, son pied glisse sur un fruit qui traîne sur le sol et il perd l'équilibre et tombe sur sa femme.

« Nathan, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Si elle n'était pas autant inquiète pour lui, Haley aurait sûrement ri à la nouvelle affinité de se blesser lui-même et à être trouvé dans des positions compromettantes.

Nathan lève sa tête avec un sourire paresseux. « Hales, j'ai atterris mon visage sur tes cuisses. Soit je vais bien... soit je suis mort et j'ai été direct au paradis. »

Après s'être débarrassé avec succès du reste de ses vêtements, Nathan reste debout pour regarder sa femme avec tellement d'amour et de désir dans les yeux que cela fait rougir Haley, la teinte rose se glisse sur ses joues. Le regard est tellement séduisant qu'elle sent l'intérieur de ses cuisses devenir humide, son corps se préparant instinctivement pour ce qui va suivre.

Elle tend son bras, ses doux doigts caressent le dessous de pénis pulsant. Son pouce frôle le bout maintenant humide ce qui provoque un gémissement guttural de Nathan avant qu'elle ne le rapporte à sa bouche, fixant son mari droit dans les yeux alors que sa langue sort pour lécher la petite perle de précum qu'elle a collecté.

« Putain, tu me rends fou. » Ses mots provoquent un sourire satisfait sur le visage de sa femme.

Nathan retrouve sa place sur le sol, attrapant gentiment les hanches de sa femme pour la tirer au bord du canapé. Ses doigts caressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de les écarter, l'ouvrant à lui. Il n'a pas encore touché son centre humide que la respiration de Haley s'est accélérée. Le regarder la dévorer des yeux l'excite sans fin.

En ce penchant en avant, il balaye doucement son souffle chaud le long de son ouverture mouillée, envoyant un frémissement d'excitation le long de la colonne de sa femme. Elle est sûre que c'est censé être de la torture, la façon dont il continue de tracer des cercles sur sa peau, de souffler contre son sexe sans jamais le toucher, de repousser ses hanches contre le canapé quand elle essaye de se cambrer pour lui.

« Je viens juste de goûter les fruits les plus sucrés et délicieux et les chocolats les plus intoxiquant, mais rien ne peut être comparé à la saveur de toi dans les lèvres. »

Haley halète au premier passage de sa langue contre son clitoris, non seulement ses caresses l'ont captivée, mais ses mots enivrant murmurés avec tellement de passion lui ont apporté une nouvelle intensité à l'expérience. Une de ses petites mains se déplace à travers les cheveux de son mari, massant gentiment son crâne alors que sa langue caresse son sensible clitoris, l'autre tire sur le téton de son sein qui n'est pas choyé par son amant. Il connaît son corps si bien, il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire pour la rendre sauvage et pourtant c'est toujours nouveau et excitant entre eux. Après des années ensemble, un enfant et tous les problèmes que la vie leur a envoyé à la figure, leurs amour et passion l'un pour l'autre n'ont jamais faibli.

Tendant son bras derrière lui, Nathan cherche sa flûte de champagne avec sa main libre alors qu'il enlève l'autre du sein de Haley pour encercler doucement son clitoris, passant là où sa bouche était. Il regarde son visage ; son magnifique visage est rose pâle, sa tête est en arrière et un halo de boucle blonde est étendu derrière elle. Se souriant légèrement, il prend le verre et emplit sa bouche du liquide or avant d'avancer sa tête pour envelopper de ses lèvres son clitoris, le pétillant champagne frais encercle son centre déjà gonflé.

Les yeux d'Haley s'ouvrent et elle crie de plaisir à la sensation incroyable. Les bulles froides qui pétillent sur son centre brûlant est une des sensations les plus agréables qu'elle n'a jamais expérimentée. Ses hanches se lèvent à la sensation inattendue ce qui fait couler quelques gouttes dans son trou, rapidement lapées par la langue avide de Nathan.

« Oh mon dieu. Refais-le, Nathan. S'il te plait, refais-le. »

« Tes désirs sont mes ordres, Hales. »

Nathan répète son action, mais cette fois, il insère un doigt dans son trou luisant, le frottement supplémentaire lui faisant monter ses hanches encore plus du canapé. Elle a encore plus besoin de ses caresses, de ses mains, de sa bouche, de lui.

Il remarque que sa respiration devient irrégulière et sent une contraction légère autour de ses doigts, mais il n'est pas encore prêt pour qu'elle atteigne son orgasme. Il a encore une chose à lui faire qui devrait lui donner un des plus intenses orgasmes de sa vie. Il a entendu un de ses coéquipiers le mentionner et il s'est demandé si c'est quelque chose que sa Haley pourrait apprécier. Il a été incertain jusqu'à maintenant, mais voyant comment répond son corps à la sensation inhabituelle du champagne, il sait.

« Je veux essayer quelque chose, bébé. C'est quelque chose d'un peu différent. »

Haley essaye de se focaliser sur son mari et sur ce qu'il dit, mais le nuage d'extase embuant actuellement son esprit rend difficile la réflexion au delà de son état physique actuel. Elle secoue la tête doucement, curieuse et avide d'apprendre quel autre nouveau plaisir il peut lui accorder. Leur vie sexuelle est toujours fantastique, mais il l'amène sur un parcours des sens auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

Elle regarde légèrement à travers ses yeux embués alors qu'il prend la bouteille de champagne sur la table derrière lui avant de frotter le verre frais contre sa chaleur humide, le froid soudain arrachant un gémissement de sa gorge. Ceci est vraiment une sorte merveilleuse de torture. Il encercle son clitoris, cette fois avec le goulot de la bouteille, laissant occasionnellement s'échapper un peu d'alcool ce qui fait couler un torrent effervescent le long de son sexe.

Elle est proche de l'orgasme et il le sait. Il sait que sa dernière action est ce qui l'emmènera vers le point culminant pour un orgasme qu'elle se souviendra longtemps. « Ca va être un peu froid, bébé. Mais ça vaut le coup. Je te le promets, bébé. »

Sa voix rocailleuse pénètre à peine sa conscience, mais elle a implicitement confiance en lui et elle sait qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse. Nathan remplit sa flûte de champagne, puis déplace ses doigts à son entrée pour l'ouvrir délicatement avant d'y placer le bord de la flûte. Il déverse quelques gouttes de sa flûte, testant sa réaction, le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle émet lui donne sa réponse.

Elle soupire quand il place un chaud baiser humide sur son centre avant de remettre à nouveau l'embout de sa flûte, un flot constant de champagne se déversant en elle. C'est comme si elle pouvait sentir toutes les petites bulles caresser ses parois internes, un fourmillement constant vibrant contre les parties les plus sensibles de son corps. Des lumières blanches flashent derrière ses paupières, une tempête d'extase se déchaîne dans elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le point de non retour et qu'elle jouisse si fort qu'elle ne peut contenir les cris qui éclatent de sa bouche. Cet homme est un dieu. Son mari est un dieu du sexe ; il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour expliquer comment il peut lui faire ressentir des choses comme ça.

« Tu es trop parfaite bébé. Tu es si belle. Ton son est trop beau... et je sais que tu es incroyablement bonne. »

Avec ces mots, Nathan remplace la flûte de champagne par sa bouche brûlante, avançant le corps de sa femme vers lui pour qu'il puisse boire en elle. Il éjacule presque quand la combinaison du champagne fin et du goût distinctif du jus de sa femme l'amène dangereusement près de son orgasme. Il boit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, lapant chaque goutte qu'il peut trouver.

« Je te veux, Nathan. Maintenant. »

Sans demander aucunes autres incitations supplémentaires, il se rue sur le canapé alors que Haley se manoeuvre pour être allongée sous lui, savourant la sensation familière de son mari restant entre ses cuisses.

« Tu es stupéfiant. Je t'aime. » murmure t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle passe le dos de sa main le long de son visage meurtri. Les larges mains de Nathan s'emmêlent dans les cheveux de sa femme, rapprochant sa tête afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent alors qu'il entre en elle, leurs gémissements étant absorbés par leur fougueux baiser

Il aime être en elle, la sensation d'être englouti complètement par sa femme, de ne former qu'un seul être, d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Elle est à lui ; toujours et à jamais.

« Seigneur, je t'aime aussi, Hales. Tu es mon tout. » sa déclaration solennelle atteint ses oreilles juste avant que la première vague d'un nouvel orgasme ne la frappe, ses parois internes commençant à encercler Nathan, le trayant, attendant désespérément qu'il la rejoigne. Leur rythme est effréné maintenant, ses coups venant violemment et rapidement. Le son de leurs corps se rencontrant, leurs respirations superficielles et leurs gémissements croissants remplissent la pièce normalement silencieuse.

Il glisse une main entre eux, tapant doucement son clitoris d'une façon qui la fait perdre pied.

« Jouis pour moi Hales. Je veux voir ton magnifique visage quand tu vas jouir pour moi. »

Entendre ces mots rocailleux est suffisant et elle jouit, se perd dans un monde de félicité indescriptible où rien n'existe à part le plaisir courant le long de ses veines dans son corps et l'homme qui l'a emmenée dans ce paradis.

Il capture ses cris avec sa bouche et retourne le geste un moment plus tard quand il sent le fourmillement révélateur à la base de sa colonne avant que son orgasme le frappe de pleine force, déversant puissamment sa semence dans le vagin de sa femme.

Ils restent allongés pendant un long moment, leur corps tremblant toujours de l'intensité de leur accouplement, le poids de Nathan restant sur elle juste de la façon qu'elle aime après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il transfère légèrement son poids sur ses coudes, gardant son visage emmitouflé dans le cou de sa femme alors qu'il commence à placer de légers baisers le long de son épaule. Les petites mains de Haley caressent le dos de Nathan alors qu'un de ses pieds bouge langoureusement le long de la jambe de son mari. Tous les deux sont incapables et ne veulent pas refréner leurs caresses.

« Nathan ? »

« Oui, bébé ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que les voisins nous ont entendus ? » demande t-elle en riant doucement alors qu'il se relève, s'agenouillant au dessus d'elle en lui tendant sa main pour l'attirer afin qu'elle s'assoit avec lui.

« Je parie dessus, bébé. » sourit-il, pensant aux bruits qu'ils ont tous les deux émis.

Elle sait qu'elle devrait être embarrassée et une part d'elle l'est, mais c'est son mari, son âme soeur, l'amour de sa vie et si un peu d'embarras est le prix à payer pour partager complètement cet amour avec lui ... alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Ce n'était rien, bébé. Attends un peu de voir ce que j'ai d'autre en magasin pour nous... »

FIN.


End file.
